


Mickey and his friends are calling out your name to join the Disney Parade

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things Percy Jackson was most proud of is that he was next to Annabeth Chase the first time she saw a Disney movie. A few months later Percy make a promise to himself that he would take Annabeth to Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey and his friends are calling out your name to join the Disney Parade

One of the things Percy Jackson was most proud of is that he was next to Annabeth Chase the first time she saw a Disney movie. It was December of 2009 and Annabeth was visiting him for a day since both of them had gone home for the holidays and they lived relatively close to one another - just a short train ride away. And they decided to go to the movies to see the Princess and the Frog. It was only after the movie when they were walking back to his place that she confessed that it was the first disney movie she’d seen. When he questioned her about it, she just shrugged and said “dad”. He didn’t push her on it after that, but he made sure to go straight to his place and force her to watch all of the Disney classics. It was the first time Annabeth stayed at his place for the night. He also ignored how the call she made to her dad asking if she could stay at the Jacksons’ went to voicemail, and how her eyes had lost their shine while they watched the rest of the movies. That was the day Percy promised himself to always do his best to keep the shine in her eyes. It was also the day they made the promise of going to watch all the Disney movies together.

The day Percy decided that he would take Annabeth to Disney World was the summer of 2010 when they were twelve, going on thirteen. Annabeth was at his place for the weekend, and they were watching a silly show on the TV when an advert for Disney World came on. He didn’t miss the way she held her breath when they showed the castle, how her smile reached her eyes.

 “You’re going to go one day,” Percy told her after the advert was over.

 “Yeah, right.”

 “I’m serious, Annabeth! You’re going to go one day.”

 She looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Have you ever been there?”

“Well...no, mum couldn’t afford it,” Percy said, glancing back to the kitchen where Sally was making dinner and hoping she didn’t hear him. He knew how much she had wanted him to take him there.

“You know, it’s funny,” Annabeth said. “We have magic -real magic - we can change things with our mind and a piece of wood, we can fly in brooms, we have all of these amazing things...but sometimes…” She started playing with a pillow, avoiding his gaze. “Sometimes I wish I had the muggle version of magic, growing up I mean.”

Percy wasn’t sure how to reply to that, it was one of the few times where Annabeth talked to him about her personal life. Sure, they had been friends for almost two years and he was seriously starting to think of her as his best friend - a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin best friends, who would have thought? But he was getting used to the odd looks they received walking down the corridor or sitting next to each other in class.

After a few moments, Percy realized that Annabeth was still giving the pillow more attention than him so he decided to ask her what she meant by the “muggle version of magic?”.

Annabeth shrugged. “You know, Cinderella, Ariel, Peter Pan all that ‘when you wish upon a star’ stuff.”

When Percy realized that Annabeth just quoted the lyrics from Pinocchio he felt like if someone was squeezing his heart. Annabeth, like him, was raised in the muggle world. But unlike him who grew up with a mother who told him stories about magic and true love’s first kiss and happily ever afters, she grew up with a distant father who made sure that she didn’t believe in magic until the day she received her Hogwarts letter. While he was growing up with Disney and fairy tales, she was growing up with tales of old wars and books of important women in history. The most ironic part was the he grew up with a muggle mother who told him about magic while she grew up with a pureblood father who made sure she didn’t believe in magic. After discovering that her father had hidden the truth about her true identity from her, their relationship started to crumble. That was the main reason Annabeth spent most of her vacations days at the Jacksons. 

He will always remember the day Annabeth told him about her childhood. It was early 2010 and they were sitting on a bench in the Hogwarts grounds, watching the older students going on their first trip to Hogsmeade after Christmas. He was so focused on watching them with a little bit of jealousy that he didn’t hear when Annabeth started talking to him. She didn’t look at him while she was speaking but she held his hand the whole time. After she finished they didn’t talk for a while. He knew she didn’t want comfort from him, so they stayed there holding hands until their joint revere was interrupted by Silena and Beckendorf walking towards them with two giant bags of Honeydukes sweets in their hands. Percy couldn’t help but smile at the sight, since as far as he knew Silena was the only Slytherin that approved of his friendship with Annabeth; it maybe had to do with the fact the older girl was dating a Gryffindor. He was just grateful they were his friends.

And now looking at Annabeth after she confessed him she wanted to have that “muggle” magic, he made a promise to himself: he would make sure she had that magic.

His plan started in the Summer of 2011. Last winter his mother had married Paul Blofis, and with Paul in the Jackson family - no wait, it was Jackson-Blofis now - life started looking better for Sally and Percy. They moved in with him, Sally quit her second job and had more time to focus on her novel, and Percy had more money to himself. Though that wasn’t because Paul was giving him money. It just meant that the money Percy got from his summer work didn’t go to the house like it used to. Sally was more than grateful that Percy no longer had the burden of having to help her pay the bills.

Having a little more money for himself, Percy remembered the promise he made himself last summer and he started saving it for the project he called “let’s make Annabeth’s wish come true”. He really needed to think of a shorter name. Not all of his money went to his Annabeth’s project. He also saved some money for his Hogsmeade trips since he usually spent a lot of money in Honeydukes looking for blue candies to sent to his mother.

Everything changed during their fourth year. During February Annabeth started seeing a boy from Ravenclaw. His name was Devon and Percy was well aware of this, but he didn’t like to use his name. Devon was a year older than them and he and Annabeth went out for a couple of months until they broke up at the end of the school year. Annabeth never told Percy the reason why they broke up but it didn't matter; the dynamic between Annabeth and Percy already had changed. While she was dating Devon, Annabeth started spending less time with Percy and he got it, Devon was Annabeth’s boyfriend while Percy was her best friend. He wasn’t sure if he still was her best friend, even before Devon, Annabeth was already spending a lot of time with another housemate of hers, Piper McLean. She was a year younger than them and apparently she and Annabeth clicked one day when they sat next to each other during breakfast.

Percy wasn't used to not having Annabeth around all the time. At the beginning he, Annabeth, and Piper used to hang often, but then the girls started spending more and more time in the Slytherin common room and then Devon came around. Percy was a social person; he talked with a lot of people, but he wasn’t really close to them. Most of the time it had always been Annabeth and him and now, well, it was just him. The fact that he felt sad and it hurt a little everytime he saw Annabeth kiss Devon was also a reason why he also decided not to try to spend so much time with her. He started spending his free time at the Quidditch field using Beckendorf’s old broom, which was how he met Jason Grace and Frank Zhang. Flying and talking with them made him feel not so alone anymore. They even gave him the courage to try for the Quidditch team next year.

Close to the end of the school year, he met a Gryffindor called Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He was walking back to his common room, and it was past curfew so he was trying to avoid getting caught by Mrs. Norris, when he crashed with mess of red curls who was trying to sneak into the kitchens. They ended up talking for hours in the kitchen, drinking pumpkin juice and eating food the house elves kept giving them. It didn’t take long for them to become friends. After that it become pretty common for Percy to have breakfast at the Gryffindor table with Frank, Jason and Rachel. Something Percy never saw was they way Annabeth looked at him during those mornings, or the way she glared at Rachel when she was talking with him. It was during the train ride back from Hogwarts when Annabeth and Percy finally talked. It was an awkward conversation: Annabeth told him that Devon broke up with her a few weeks ago and Percy told her he might try for the Quidditch team next year. Their conversation lasted less than five minutes. They both wanted to say so much but they didn’t.

That Summer was different for Percy and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. He exchanged letters with Rachel, Frank, and Jason, but all of them were pureblood and they didn’t live near his town. Sure, they visited him for a few days and it was amazing seeing how they reacted to the muggle world, but it wasn’t the same as his past summers with Annabeth. He still worked and he still saved money for his “Annabeth project” but instead of it making him feel happy, he just felt sad.

Things changed once again at the end of July when he found Annabeth sitting outside the door to his flat. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Annabeth broke the silence.

“I found a cinema that’s still playing Brave and they have a show that starts in two hours.” Annabeth was looking at everything but his eyes as she chewed on her lower lip. Percy was oddly surprised to find out that even after all this months without her he was still able to read her. Annabeth was nervous, she was scared of him rejecting her. This was her way of telling him that she was sorry, and her way of asking him if they could try to be friends again.

 “If we leave now we might be able to get a snack before the movie.”

He would never forget the way she smiled at him, how the smile reached her eyes and for a moment Percy couldn’t breathe because she looked so beautiful and he had missed her so much and she was here in front of him and everything felt right.

“Good because I already bought the tickets.”

The rest of the summer was just like the old times, with Annabeth hanging at his place almost five times a week. Except Percy started to notice more things about her, things he didn’t look at before their fall out. She had a really pretty laugh and he couldn’t figure out why he hadn't realized that before. Had her hair always looked so soft? Did she use to hug him this often? Did they use to sit this close when they watched the TV at his place? Why did he keep blushing when she touched his arm? Did she always smell this nice? Why did his gaze keep falling to her lips? And why did he keep wanting to hold her hand?

Being with Annabeth made him confused but being without Annabeth made him hurt.

Fifth year brought a new group of friends for Percy. He and Annabeth were hanging out all the time again, but now Piper, Jason, and Frank were with them. The five of them shared the same compartment in the Hogwarts express and the ride was all they needed to became close friends. They took turns eating at each other tables during breakfast and they all went to support Percy when he tried out for the Quidditch team. He was pretty sure Annabeth hugged him the longest and he couldn’t hide his blush when she kissed his cheek after he told her he made it the team. And why was Annabeth glaring at Rachel like that after the readhead hugged him?

Autumn came to Hogwarts along with teasing from Piper about Percy and his apparently obvious feelings for Annabeth. She didn’t embarrass him in front of everybody, just when Annabeth wasn’t close or paying attention to him. Percy wasn’t sure what to think; Piper was getting into his head and maybe he wasn’t imaginating the looks Annabeth gave him when she didn’t think he was looking. Unlike what everyone thought, Percy wasn’t dumb. He did notice how Annabeth used any excuse to touch him or how she kept trying to tame his hair when it had never bothered her in the past. He just wasn’t sure what to think. They hadn’t really talked about Devon and he had no idea where he and Annabeth were at this point. They were still best friends, but now friends wasn’t enough for him and he wasn’t sure if it was enough for her.

Their dynamic changed again the last day before the Christmas holidays. They were walking towards the Hufflepuff common room, curfew was close, and unlike Annabeth who could use her Prefect status to get out of problems, Percy didn’t want to start next term with detention. Percy was about to enter the common room when Annabeth stopped him and pointed up. A mistletoe was floating above them and Percy froze. Annabeth stepped closer to him until they were only inches apart. She used to be taller than him but right now he noticed that they were the same height.

“It’s a tradition,” is what Annabeth whispered before pressing her lips against his. The kiss wasn’t long, and she pulled away before he could make any sort of response. “See you tomorrow, Perce.”

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek and gave him one last smile before turning on her heel and disappearing down the corridor. Percy stood there, dumbfounded, for a few more minutes until a fellow Hufflepuff brought him out of his revere, reminding him how late it was and they entered the common room together. 

They didn’t talk about the kiss the next day. Jason and Piper were staying at the castle over Christmas, so Percy and Annabeth shared a compartment with Frank. Annabeth made small talk with Frank for a few hours before falling asleep on Percy’s shoulder. After they arrived at the station and bid farewell to Frank - who still had to take another long train ride to get to his town - Annabeth just squeezed Percy’s hand before walking to where her father was waiting for her.

They didn’t talk for a few days, Percy tried to write her letters but they always ended up in the bin. On December 27th, he finally found the courage to take the train to her town but when he opened his front door to leave for the station, Annabeth was standing there, her right hand up in the air like if she was about to knock. She had a blue present in the other hand.

“I don’t think there’s a Disney film playing right now,” was the first thing Percy said to her.

“We need to talk,” Annabeth replied.

 He sighed. “Yeah, we do.”

 “Can I come in?” Annabeth asked, laughing at how quickly Percy moved so she could get in.

 They sat on the couch facing each other and started talking. They had problems expressing their feelings, but they managed to talk about everything: how Devon broke up with Annabeth because he was jealous of Percy; how the way Annabeth reacted to Rachel was pure jealousy; how she wasn’t really sure why she dated Devon in the first place; how lost he felt without her and how much it hurt him everytime he saw Annabeth kissing Devon. They talked for hours; by the time they finished talking, Percy was surprised to see that they were holding hands.

 “So...now what?” Percy asked, staring at their intertwined hands.

“I was hoping we could kiss," Annabeth replied.

“I have no idea how to do that.”

Annabeth just laughed at that. “Don’t worry, we’ll work on that.”

* * *

Summer of 2013 was the first summer Percy got a proper summer job. No more paper boy, walking dogs boy, or odd jobs he had to do because he couldn’t legally work. He worked as a waiter in a restaurant near his place; the pay wasn’t that good but the tips made up for it. The old people seemed to love him, and it was better than all his previous jobs. This job took a big part of his day, which meant unfortunately he couldn’t see Annabeth as often as he wanted. She also had found a summer job back at her town in an old bookstore.

They made sure they had off the same day of the week and most of the time they spent it on the couch of Percy’s flat, watching movies and throwing popcorn at each other. In some particular weeks they spent their day off in Annabeth’s town, walking around or spending the afternoon in Annabeth’s favorite coffee shop, but they never went to her place. Even after five years of friendship with Annabeth - and a few months of dating her- Percy hadn’t really met her dad; besides the polite nod they shared almost every year at King’s Cross, he hadn’t spoken to Frederick Chase. Annabeth and her father had been working on fixing their relationship for a while but Annabeth wasn’t ready for him to meet her father.

“My dad and I are still on thin ice Percy,” Annabeth said to him one day while they were walking in a park near Annabeth’s house. It was the last week of August and it would be the last time they saw each other until September first. “You’re so important to me and I can’t have you meet him if I’m not sure if things are going to work out with him.”

Percy laughed at that. “You know, it’s funny, from what I’ve heard it usually works the other way.”

Annabeth hit him on the arm. “Shut up, jerk.” 

“Annabeth.” Percy stopped walking and put his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay, really. I get it, I do. I’ll meet him when you think it’s time, don’t worry about it.”

Annabeth smiled at him, then she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. “The movie's going to start soon, the popcorn’s on me.”

* * *

December of 2013 was the month when Percy finally met Frederick Chase. Percy and Annabeth refused the petition of their friends to stay at Hogwarts with them for Christmas, and when asked why Annabeth just smiled. “We have a movie to watch,” was all she said.

“I can’t believe you guys are choosing a movie about some ice princess over us,” Piper said while hugging them goodbye. “Leaving us behind!”

“Come on, Pipes," Percy said, wrapping his arms around her. "We all know the main reason you want me here is because I’m the one who helps you sneak into the kitchen.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jackson.”

“I'll send you some of my mum's cookies,” was the last thing Percy told them before he and Annabeth left to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Percy had three reasons to get back home those holidays. The first one was that he and Annabeth didn’t want to break the promise they made when they were twelve: Frozen was still in the cinemas and they wanted to watch it. The second reason was that it would be the last year they would get back home for the holidays. Next year was seventh, and their last year. They wanted to spent it at Hogwarts, just like they did in their first year; after all, Christmas at Hogwarts was the reason they became friends.

And the final reason was that after all years of planning and saving, he was finally going to start making preparations to take Annabeth to Disney world. Next year he and Annabeth would be legal adults - at least in the wizard world - and he wanted her to spend her seventeenth birthday in the Magic Kingdom.

Percy spent most of the Christmas holidays looking for offers and deals for the best and least expensive ways to travel to Disney world. His mother and Paul helped him a lot. Paul had a niece who worked there and she was able to get them a discount at the hotel and parks. When Percy wasn't planning the trip, he was on the phone with Annabeth - oh, the perks of the muggle world. 

The first time he saw Annabeth during the holidays was on their anniversary. Annabeth took the first train to his town and they spent most of the day at Percy’s place where Percy tried, and failed, to teach her how to make cookies. Later that day they went to have dinner at the restaurant where Percy used to work and they ended the day by going to watch Frozen. It was later that night, when Annabeth had called Percy to let him know she was home safe, when she asked him if he could have dinner at her place.  

“Wait, can you please repeat that?”

“Dad is making lasagna tomorrow night,” Annabeth said on the other end of the line. “And it might be too much for the two of us and you have a bottomless pit for a stomach.” 

“Oh,” Percy said, his brain still trying to understand what Annabeth was telling him. “Right, sure, my bottomless pit can totally go.”

“So if you could be here at six.”

“Should I bring something?” Percy asked. “Like, I can bake a cake or mum can bake it. Maybe some of her cookies? Does he like chocolate? Is your dad allergic to something? I don’t want to-”

“Percy you're rambling,” Annabeth interrupted him.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, you don’t really have to bring anything,” Annabeth tried to reassure him. “I have to go to sleep now, Perce.” 

“Happy anniversary, Annabeth. See you tomorrow.”

“Happy anniversary, Percy.”

Percy spent the next day in the kitchen trying to bake the perfect cake for dinner, but he was so nervous he kept messing up. He couldn’t believe he finally was meeting Annabeth’s dad. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Frederick Chase; he just knew this was really important for Annabeth and he wanted that night to be perfect for her. After his fifth failed cake, Sally took pity on him and started making the cake while Percy showered.

The short train ride felt longer than the ride to Hogwarts. He didn't remember the last time he felt so nervous - maybe when he was waiting for his OWLs results? At the end of the night he worried so much for nothing, dinner was a calm one, Annabeth’s dad spent most of the time talking about his work and telling embarrassing stories about Annabeth that kept making her groan but still put a smile on her face. He and Frederick had a polite talk, and Frederick couldn’t stop complimenting Sally’s cake. The dinner ended when Percy realized that if he didn’t leave soon he was going to miss his train. Frederick walked them to the front door, giving Percy a handshake before saying goodbye and retreating back into the lounge.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk with you to the station?” Annabeth asked him as they stood on her front step.

“Absolutely sure, it’s not even a fifteen minute walk, Annabeth.”

“Thank you so much for tonight,” Annabeth said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It meant so much to me.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Percy told her before kissing her.

“Percy?” Annabeth asked, her face still close to his.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Percy wasn’t sure what his heart started doing at that moment, but it felt like it was trying to get out of his chest. He was sure he was smiling like a lunatic. 

“I love you too, Annabeth.” Percy told her before he started kissing her again. After few minutes of kissing, Annabeth pushed him away.

“You’re going to miss your train.” Annabeth told him. She stepped back, withdrawing her arms but not the smile on her face.

“I know.” Percy tried to kiss her again, she only laughed and let him kiss her cheek.

“Percy.”

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving,” Percy conceded. “One last kiss?”

“We both know that one last kiss is never really one kiss,” Annabeth said but she still kissed his cheek. “Call me when you get home.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady.” Percy gave her a salute before he started to jog towards the train station. 

* * *

The rest of Sixth year went so fast, and before Percy realized he was already back home  working again at the restaurant. Even if he already had all the things he needed for Annabeth’s surprise, he still needed to pay back the money Sally and Paul lent him and he needed to, well, actually give the present to Annabeth.

It was the third week of June when he finally gave it to her. It was their day off from their jobs and they were hanging at Percy’s place. Sally and Paul were out for the day, and Percy and Annabeth didn’t feel like going out. Annabeth was laying on the couch watching the tv while Percy was cooking lunch for them. Annabeth might be the most intelligent witch Percy knew, but she was also the worst cook he'd ever met.

 “Do you want to watch a movie?” Percy asked.

“You’re cooking,” was Annabeth’s reply.

“When we finish dinner.”

“Sure. Do you have something in mind?” Annabeth turned off the tv and walked to the kitchen to stand next to him.

“Princess and the Frog,” Percy replied. “Food is almost ready, do you think you can set up the table?”

Annabeth nodded and started taking the cutlery to the table. “Are you finally going to watch the Christmas present I gave you like, two years ago?”

“To be fair, we did start watching it the other day, but we got busy...” Percy said as he started serving the food onto their plates.

“You say busy, I say teaching you how to kiss.”

“Shut up, Chase.”

“You've improved a lot.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

After they finished their food, they sat on the couch to watch the film, Annabeth’s head resting on Percy’s shoulder and his arm on her shoulder. When the movie ended Percy, went to his room to get her present.

“Annabeth?” Percy said walking into the living room. She was still on the couch checking the dvd’s extras. “I have something for you.” He showed her the envelope on his hand.

“What’s the occasion? 

“Your birthday.” Percy sat next to her on the couch.

“My birthday is next month.”

“I know, but this,” Percy started, waving the envelope, “This is something that you’re going to need for your birthday.”

“You are making no sense.”

Percy gave her the envelope. “A very merry unbirthday to you.”

Annabeth took the envelope, confusion clear on her face. When she opened it and looked at what was inside, she gasped in surprise. “Is this...?”

“You’re going to Disney World, Annabeth,” Percy told her. “Actually, we’re going to Disney World.”

Annabeth was still looking at him with surprise, hand covering her mouth. “You’re kidding me.”

Percy laughed. “Miss Chase, you’re spending your birthday in Magic Kingdom.” He took the envelope from her hand. “Here are the plane tickets, the hotel reservation, and all the things we need, read them. This is happening.”

“For Merlin’s beard.” Annabeth took the envelope back, and took out the papers until she found the hotel reservation for Mr. Percy Jackson: two adults, six nights at Disney's Art of Animation Resort. “I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it.”

“We’re going to Disney world.” Annabeth laughed and hugged Percy. “WE’RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD.”

“We’re going to Disney world,” Percy repeated and couldn’t stop his laugh after Annabeth broke their hug so she could start jumping around with the biggest smile on her face. “I guess you like your birthday present.”

“Like? Like? I fucking love it!” Annabeth kissed him. “Percy, this is just, I mean, I can’t, I have no words. How?”

“I’ve been saving for a while,” Percy replied. “And mum and Paul helped me.”

“For a while?”

“Yeah.”

“Percy, how long is for a while?” Annabeth asked, sitting next to him again.

“I planned this when we saw that Disney advert a few years ago.” Percy told her, avoiding her eyes. “But I started saving the money when Paul married mum.”

“That was years ago.”

“Yeah.”

“Percy.” Annabeth put her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. “This is the best gift I have received in my whole life. It’s absolutely perfect. Thank you, thank you so much.” She kissed him, and Percy could understand all the things she wanted to tell him with that kiss. They kissed until they both needed air, and after they separated she rested her forehead against his. “A very merry unbirthday indeed.”

* * *

 “I can’t believe we’re here,” Annabeth said, walking into their hotel room. “This hotel is just amazing.”

“I was hoping we could get the Finding Nemo room,” Percy said sadly, putting their suitcases on the bed.

“Shut up, The Little Mermaid section is amazing. I can’t wait to see the resort in daylight.” Annabeth walked around the room, smiling while watching the decorations in the room and touching them like if she wanted to make sure they were real. “We are here. We are actually in Disney World.”

Percy walked behind her and put his arm around her waist. “We are here.” He kissed her hair. “Now we have to unpack so we can pass out and rest, jet lag is kicking in and tomorrow is a big day for you.”

Annabeth turned so she was facing him. “Thank you, Percy.”

He laughed and kissed her nose. “Nothing to thank me, Princess. 

“Princess?” Annabeth laughed.

“Look at the clock,” Percy told her and she did. It read ‘12:01’ “It’s officially your birthday, and we’re in Disney World. Today you’re a princess.” He kissed her. “Happy birthday, Annabeth.”

Next Morning while they walked to the breakfast room, Percy couldn’t help but smile at Annabeth; she looked like a little girl on Christmas morning, looking at everything with the biggest smile on her face and talking to him about the story and architecture of the resort. Percy had to remind her her to have breakfast since she was too excited to eat.

“This is it,” Percy told her. They were waiting for the bus that was going to take them to Magic Kingdom, he was holding her hand, and he could feel the excitement coming out from her.

“We are going to get mickey and minnie ears,” Annabeth told him. “And we have to buy at least one of those mickey desserts, and, oh Merlin, that’s the bus, that’s the bus.”

Percy just laughed. “Are you ready for some “muggle” magic?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

Disney wasn’t lying when they created the slogan “Making dreams come true,”  because looking at the way Annabeth’s face shined when her eyes laid on the Cinderella’s castle, well, Percy was absolutely glad he brought a camera to capture the moment because that was one sight he wanted to remember forever. 

That day Annabeth had the biggest smile on her face; she kept dragging him from store to store, from attraction to attraction, stopping at everything that caught her attention, but before that he made sure they stopped at the City Hall on Main Street so she could get a birthday button. She also made sure they both got matching mickey and minnie ears that they wore the whole day.

Over the whole day, Annabeth received special greetings from Disney’s cast members. They made their personal quest to find all the princesses -and princes- they could at the park, and Annabeth screamed with joy when she spotted Princess Tiana - after all, Tiana was Annabeth’s first Disney Princess. After enjoying the Main Street Electrical Parade, they went to have dinner at the Be Our Guest Restaurant - Percy having made the reservation back when they were in England, and telling Annabeth how this dinner was her birthday gift from her dad. They closed their day watching the firework show with a perfect spot thanks to Peter Pan who whispered it to them; he wanted to make sure the birthday girl had a special spot when she watched Tinkerbell's Flight.

The next day they went to Epcot. They arrived the moment the moment the park opened, and they spent all day enjoying all the attractions and the shows they could. They created a game where the first one to spot a Disney character was going to choose the next attraction or what country to visit next. They left after midnight thanks to the extra hours benefit they got from their hotel.

Their third park was Animal Kingdom; they started the day at the Kilimanjaro Safari, and they enjoyed a few attractions and some more shows before going to Restaurantosaurus to have lunch. Finding Nemo musical was next on their schedule, and Percy was absolutely excited to watch it. It was his turn to jump like a little kid on Christmas day. After the musical, they decided on going to one last attraction before calling it a day and going back to their hotel. It was still early (the sunset was still a few hours away), but they were still tired from their late night at Epcot, and yes, they still had a little jet lag. They decided to spend the rest of the day enjoying the pool and the activities they had at the hotel.

Their last park was the Hollywood studios, or better known as the MGM studios. Just like they did on Epcot, they were on the search for Disney characters. They went to the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster and The Tower of Terror more than once, and between attractions they went to stores to look for souvenirs to bring back for their friends. They had a late lunch at the 50’s Prime Time Café before going to the rest of the attractions and shows (the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster and The Tower of Terror were part of that attractions, again). Their night at the park ended after watching the Fantasmic! show of fireworks and lights, the perfect way to end their time at the Disney Parks.

“It’s over.” Annabeth sighed after they got into their room.

“We still have tomorrow,” Percy said while laying on his back on the bed. “We can go to Downtown Disney or the Board Walk. And the pool, definitely more pool time.”

“You just want to see me in a bikini again,” Annabeth told him, the redness of her ears betraying the confidence in her voice.

Percy chuckled, his face getting a little red. “I can’t confirm or deny that.” 

“I know we have another day,” Annabeth started, as she laid next to him. “But no more parks,” She finished sadly.

“No more parks,” Percy said. “But I’m really glad we could come here.”

“Me too,” Annabeth said. “Percy?” 

“Yeah?” Percy turned to his side so he could face her. Annabeth was looking at him with a expression he couldn’t really figure out, but he could see love and something more. Before he could think more about it, she started kissing him; it was nothing like the chaste kisses they shared that day at the park. Without breaking the kiss, Annabeth moved so she was straddling him, her hands on the hem of his shirt starting to lift it, and Percy shifted into a seated position. After Annabeth took of his shirt, she started kissing his neck while he worked on taking off her shirt. It was not the first time they were in this situation, but usually this was around the time they were interrupted.

“Annabeth.” Percy groaned after she found that spot on his neck. “If we don’t stop right now….”

“I don’t want stop Percy,” Annabeth said, blush evident on her face. “I want this.” She kissed his forehead. “I want you.”

Percy smirked, blushing as he said, “I have no idea how to do this, and this time we’re both inexperienced in this area.”

Annabeth laughed. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out. Together.” 

“Together,” Percy said, one hand resting on her back and the other one resting on her cheek. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes silly. You should probably take this off now.” Annabeth pointed at her bra, and then she couldn’t stop laughing at Percy’s confused face when he tried to unhook it. “Front clasp, Idiot.” She kissed him again until they were both laying on the bed, Percy hovering over her and their clothes forgotten on the floor.

“I love you Annabeth,” Percy whispered against her skin.

Annabeth smiled and pulled his face closer into a kiss. “I love you too, Percy. Thank you for making my dream come true.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i wrote on english and the first fic i have written in around 6 years. It was a secret santa present for a friend and i finally decided to post it here.


End file.
